Gwendolyn Diomedes
"This Fan Fiction is rated M for Mature and contains mild nudity and suggestive theme's." '- Cookiegobbler' Gwendolyn Diomedes is an intelligent and talented young woman with a cybernetic body and a secretive past. Known only as "Gwen", she is currently the leading field agent of the Special Forces Reconnaissance Unit 9. She is a devoted and excellent leader who cares a lot about her squad. History Little is known about Gwen's life prior to her becoming a cyborg and joining the N7 Special Ops forces. As a child she was the victim of a plane crash and spent an unknown amount of time in a coma until Cerberus transferred her brain into an artificial body, without her permission. However, when asked, she did not remember her name and the Illusive Man dubbed her "Gwen". During a Cerberus mission on Omega, she was betrayed by Kai Leng. In an effort to buy time, Kai Leng fled the scene leaving Gwen behind to fend off Garm and his Blood Pack mercenaries on her own. Eventually she was rescued by a turian named "Archangel". Since Gwendolyn had no other skill beside infiltration, she would've died if not for Archangel's intervention. For months she and Archangel's vigilantes undermined every major criminal organization on Omega. During that time Archangel taught her how to wield a sniper rifle and make it "dance". It didn't take long for Gwen to grow attached to Archangel. Still trying to find herself within her own confusion, she started acting and thinking like a turian, even going so far as to brand her face with warpaint similar to his. It was not long before seeds of descent took root. A turian named Sidonis, though loyal and trusted, betrayed Archangel and Eclipse mercenaries stormed their hideout. One by one, Gwen saw her friends die before her eyes until she was the last one standing. Growing desperate, the Eclipse leader, Jaroth, ordered a Ymir mech to bombard their hideout with a rocket salvo in order to kill the remaining vigilante. After the Ymir's artillery strike, Eclipse mercenaries entered to count the bodies. Amongst the rubble and dust, a hand arose. It was donning an Eclipse glove. During the Ymir's setup time, Gwen was able to swap her armor with that of an Eclipse mercenary. As she was escorted out, one of the Eclipse medical officers removed her helmet, but luckily did not notice her. Before she left, she took her helmet and replied "I breathe easier with my helmet on." and walked through the door. The medical officer in turn commented about the weird turian-style facial paint she had to another doctor. "Must be a trend." he nodded. Later, Archangel arrived at the scene, found the body of a charred woman wearing Gwen's armor and presumed it was her. -To be updated.- Personality Although her gynoid body represents that of a teen, she is much more than just a normal teenager. One moment she can be really mature and the next minute she shouts; "Let's play hide and seek!". On the field she's widely respected for being a resourceful and creative tactician and is very protective of the Spec. Ops unit serving under her. Arsenal Weapons *M-13 Raptor outfitted with an Extended Barrel and Piercing Module. *M-358 Talon outfitted with a Stun muzzle and Piercing Module. *Onmi-blade in the form of a Sai coated with an electrical current. Ammo *Cryo Ammo to slow down her opponents. Combat Skills *Proximity Mines to force enemies into a strategic location or to force them not to chase her. *Flashbang Grenades to blind and confuse enemies. Tech Skills *Defense Matrix to strengthen her shields. *Tactical Cloak to gain the advantage or for stealth operations. *Sabotage on synthetics and mechs to gain the advantage. *Overload to weaken her opponent. Quotes & Conversations The Omni-blade is the last thing you learn. Omega, Gwen and Archangel are crouched on a high balcony. Archangel pulls a metal briefcase to him and puts in on the ground. He opens it, revealing a disassembled [http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/M-92_Mantis M-92 Mantis. As he takes parts of it and assembles the rifle, Archangel talks to Gwen in a low (almost whispering) voice.] Archangel: "The rifle... Is the first weapon you learn how to use... Because it lets you keep your distance from your opponent..." mounts the scope on it. Archangel: "The closer you get to being a pro, the closer you can get to your target..." attaching the extended barrel. Archangel: "The omni-blade, for example, is the last thing you learn..." Mantis is ready and handed to Gwen. Archangel: "Alright... Position." stand up and walk around the corner, revealing a balcony that overlooks most of Omega. They find a quiet spot and setup. Gwen detaches the lid of the scope, which is quickly reattached by Archangel. Archangel: "No... Never take it off until the last minute. It reflects light. They can see you coming from a mile away... And always dress down, never brighter then your environment." Gwen: "Okay." Archangel: "Alright, let's practice. It's the best way to learn." detaches the lid off the scope once more and starts scanning Omega through it. Archangel in turn pulls out binoculars. Gwen: "Who should I hit?" Archangel: "Whoever." scans the entrance of Afterlife and spots Aria entering. Gwen: "No innocents, right?" Archangel: "No collateral damage, no." keeps looking around and spots Eclipse mercenaries near transports. A Salarian seems to have a heated discussion with a Human local. Gwen: "Salarian Eclipse Leader?" Archangel: his binoculars. "I believe that's Jaroth's brother. Ok." leans in closer to Gwen and starts whispering in her ear. '' '''Archangel': "Keep calm... Don't take your eyes off him... Breathe easy... Watch his movement... Pretend you're standing next to him... Try to feel his next movement... Take a deep breath." takes a deep breath through her nose. Archangel: "Hold it..." holds her breath. The Salarian Eclipse Leader starts moving erratically and pulls out a gun, holding it point blank at the innocent Human local. Archangel: Calm. "Now..." pulls the trigger... ''He also had an accident'' the Citadel, a turian is walking down the apartment aisles, eventually stopping at room 2-28, Gwen’s apartment. Holding flowers in his hands, he sighs into them before ringing the bell. Gwen: “The door’s open.” says it with such confidence that it sounds as if she was expecting him. He pushes a button that opens the door. Nervously he enters, not exactly knowing where to go. Gwen shouts from where appears to be the bathroom. '''Gwen: '“I’ll be right out, just finishing up. I didn’t expect you to be here so early.” this the same person I go into battle with?” the turian wondered. “she sounds so… relaxed.” '' '''Gwen': “take a seat, I’ll be right out.” tu''rian nervou''sly finds a spot on Gwen’s couch to sit on. Just as he get’s seated and starts fidgeting with the flowers, the bathroom door opens, revealing Gwen in a pink straight gown. She also wears turian-style facepaint, something she hasn’t worn since leaving Omega. Gwen: “Kayris-“ [- She s'miled. Kayris'' looks up in Gwen’s direction. He is awe-struck, never has he seen Gwen, let alone any commanding officer, in a dress. Gwen walks towards the low table in front of the couch, with each step adding to her nervousness. She stops halfway in an effort to calm her senses and asks.]'' Gwen: “You like it?” looks at her from head to toe. '' ' Kayris: “uhm… yeah…” hears the anxiety in Kayris’s voice and takes a more commanding presence in an attempt to calm him. Gwen: “Then say it.” Kayris: “I like it.” though she showed off her commanding presence in an attempt to calm Kayris, by the time she reaches the low table, she’s more nervous than Kayris is. She pours him a glass of turian brandy and, with a smile, awkwardly stretches her arm out to him, prompting him to take it. He hesitates. Gwen: “Not thirsty? Don’t worry, it’s turian.” takes the glass and, while looking at the ceiling , drinks half its content in a feigned attempt to calm his nerves. Gwen takes her seat next to him and silently tries to move closer, slipping her hand in his. Kayris objects. Kayris: “Major, no.” Gwen: “We’re on leave, I’m not you major today.” tries again and again Kayris object, this time shaking his head. Kayris: “No, please.” Gwen: “Why not?” Kayris: “I just can’t.” sits further away. Gwen: “Because I’m human?” Kayris: “No! I mean…” voice begins to crack, suggesting he’s on the verge of tears. Kayris: “There was someone a long time ago. Before I was shipped offworld. Off Palavan. “ sits closer, placing a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. This is the side of Kayris Gwen never saw before. Kayris always had an ice-cold detached demeanor. Kayris: “Her father… didn’t want her to see me. She was from a very respectable family. Mine was…” eyes tear up. Kayris: “you know… not so respectable. Her dad went nuts every time she’d take off to see me.” Gwen: “But she still snuck off to see you, right?” Kayris: “… right.” Gwen: “See, nothing can stop love, Kayris.” Kayris: “He killed her! One shot through the head.” mouth drops. At first not believing what she heard. The sight of her mouth dropping is soon replaced by that of sadness. Kayris: “They kept him in jail for two days and then they let him free… Convinced everyone it was an accident… “ starts shedding tears of her own. ''Kayris: “So… One night I… waited for him. Five hundred feet with a lens. He also had an accident.”'' says it in such a tone that Gwen doesn’t need to think what the ‘accident’ was. Kayris: “The same night I… took my bags and was shipped offworld… I met up with my father, who was an engineer on a ship… I was 19. Since then I’ve never returned to Palavan and… I’ve never had another girlfriend.” of Gwen’s tears drops, leaving a stain on her gown. Kayris: “You see, major… I wouldn’t be a good lover.” Gwen: defeated. “okay… Would you do me one favor?” wipes the tears from his eyes. Kayris: “What?” Gwen: “I’m sick of watching you sleep on your chair. I’m sick of watching you sleep in front of your guns. I want you to share my bed with me tonight.” tries to leave. Kayris: “I don’t think that’s a good idea…” still sitting on her couch, grabs Kayris’ arm. Her commanding presence resurges. Gwen: “That’s an order!" ''The Shadow Broker Records'' '"Welcome to the Cerberus archives, Miss T'soni. You have selected historical file number 12-1." "Gwendolyn Diomedes." '- Glyph'' Life prior to Cybernization "Gwendolyn Diomedes was born August 15th, 2167 on the commercial starship "MSV Lantean Star". Her parents were celebrating their wedding there. During their honeymoon, the MSV Lantean Star caught turbulence because of a nearby asteroid field. The resulting turbulence "broke" the mother's womb and she was quickly escorted to the med bay where later that night Gwendolyn Diomedes was born. Even though she was born one month premature, she was healthy enough for her parents to take back home." "3 years later, a human farming colony on the planet Mindoir was raided by batarian slavers. Approximately 4 years later, her parents, Ignacio Diomedes and Elena Pertova Diomedes, signed up for an expedition to Mindoir to help the recolonization efforts on the planet. When arriving on Mindoir they took a commercial airliner to one of the outer colonies. However, batarian slavers, left over from the Mindoir raid, shot down the commercial airliner killing 4 crewmember and 72 passengers, including Ignacio and Elena Diomedes. There were only 2 survivors." "The crash site was soon discovered by the colonists and the survivors were rushed to the med bays. Gwendolyn was diagnosed with comatose, had 2 broken ribs, broken teeth, a punctured lung, a punctured liver, a shattered pelvis and a nearly severed tongue. The other surviver was a boy of Japanese origins approximately the same age as Gwendolyn, he suffered a broken back which left him completely paralyzed, save for his left arm." "During their recovery time, the boy grew attached to Gwendolyn, talking to her even though she was still in comatose. He would make small origami cranes out of paper, only using his left hand as best he could. Afterwards he placed it on her desk, hoping she would, one day, wake up." "Due to complications involving organ-necrosis, the med bays on Mindoir were unable to sustain the kind of treatment Gwendolyn needed to recover and shipped her off-world to the Citadel for better treatment, during which Cerberus raided, took over the transport and made a successful jump to Cerberus controlled space. The little boy never saw Gwendolyn again." "The Illusive Man, seeing Gwendolyn as an oppertunity to test his new project, ordered his top scientists to 'grow' her a new body. Cloning the soft tissue of her organs proved easy enough, the hard tissue that made bone were much more difficult to reproduce." "Months passed as her body deteriorated. In the end, her internal organs began to shut down. By that time, the Illusive Man sunk to much of his wealth into Gwen simply to throw her away and ordered his engineers to build a metallic inner skeleton to support her organs and an exo-skeleton to protect them and give her body form. "She has to become useful" the Illusive Man threatened." "After she received her new body, it still took years for her to gain control over it. She had to relearn how to walk, eat and even regain control over her speech. That, along with all her memories of who she once was, were lost in the coma." "Later, once the scientists were able to grow bone tissue successfully was the project dubbed "Lazarus", with its first patient being Commander Shepard." - Glyph Cerberus Video Footage '''"Welcome to the Cerberus archives, Miss T'soni. You have selected historical file number 12-2." "Gwen." '''- Glyph ''' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' Trivia *Her first name "Gwendolyn" is derived from the Welsh word "Gwendolen" which means "White Moon". *Her last name "Diomedes" is derived from Greek mythology meaning "God-like cunning" or "Advised by Zeus". *In Greek mythology, Diomedes was the King of Argus and a hero during the Trojan War, before he was ultimately slain by Heracles. *Gwen is Ambidextrous, meaning she can write with both hands with equal ease. *Gwen has had no romantic relationships in her life that would include male humans, since the only time her love life was revealed was when a squad member found her sleeping in her bedroom with a male turian, who was, by what was shown, her lover; this assumes she's Xenosexual. *In building Gwen, Cerberus was only able to reproduce her soft tissue and organs, not her bones. This is why she has a metallic internal skeleton and Exo-skeleton. *Her Exo-skeleton has the ability to ricochet the bullets of small arms fire. Heavy duty weaponry however, like the M-99 Saber and M-98 Widow, are known to puncture. *During her service in the Special Forces Reconnaissance Unit 9 she's had to replace her left arm twice. The first time was because of a rogue Ymir Mech crushing her arm under its foot. The second time was because of an M-98 Widow heavy duty rifle. Misc. -To be updated.- Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Infiltrator Category:N7 Category:Alliance Special Forces Category:Ex-Cerberus Category:Ex-Vigilante Category:Articles by Cookiegobbler